


Summer Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Desire, Double Drabble, Lust, M/M, Songfic, Sweet/Hot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, The tide is high but I'm holding on/I'm gonna be your number one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



Jude went to work for Gideon that summer. He was a young man so far from home, struggling to make it alone in the world. He knew nothing about working on a ranch, but Gideon took him by the hand and showed him the way.

Gideon was a rugged cowboy, torn and rough around the edges but all heart and kindness in his soul. From the moment they met, there were sparks between them—heat and passion, and sensual lust, making their hearts skip beats. They were a thousand miles from nowhere and there was nothing but wheat fields as far as the eye could see. 

One night Gideon went to Jude, unable to deny his affection any longer; he climbed into bed with Jude, a rough touch of his hand and warmth of passion and hunger in his eyes. One kiss from Gideon had Jude begging for more, wanting and desiring—craving to have the rugged handsome man inside him. Yet Jude was innocent to intimacy; when he told Gideon that he’d never crossed that line before, never been with another man, the blond softly whispered a soothing reassurance and kissed him tenderly, and Jude watched as Gideon’s hands of leather, rough and hard, turned to soft velvet in a touch. 

Together, they sank into the thrills of passion; Jude clinging to Gideon as pleasure roared through him. They both needed the heat and love; they had a need to feel the thunder and to chase the lightning from the sky—to feel the sensual arousal of lust and passion ranging within their souls. 

When the summer had faded, Jude and Gideon said their goodbyes and parted ways. And to this day, years after they had parted, even though they were miles apart, both men often thought about that summer—the sweat, the moonlight, and the love. The wind would whisper and Gideon would think about Jude; if he were happy and what he was doing, if he was smiling as brightly as a sparkling star. 

Gideon was certain that their paths would cross again someday; after all, the heart was like a map, and it always lead soul mates on the path toward one another. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Garth Brooks song, “That summer.” 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/734561.html?thread=97203809#t97203809)


End file.
